The Diaries of a 5000 year old goth vampire
by The Sins Of Fate
Summary: Meet Raven.She's weird and unaccepcted by other vampire clans because of her violet eyes.What happens whe she meets Edward?What happens if Raven smells like Bella did?What if she's a singer to Edward?With her forgotten past, who IS Raven Peirce anyway?
1. Prologe

The Diaries of a 5000 year old goth vampire.

Prolodge

My name's Raven Peirce. I'm 5000, but look 17. I have short, cropped black hair streaked in scarlet, and several long scarlet strands of hair that reach past my shoulder on my right.I have two silver studs above and below my eyebrow on my left and a silver nosering peirced on my right, as well as a silver periced belly button.My eyes are wide, curving upwards, like a cat, with weird violet eyes, fringed in black lashes, tipped in red that brush my milk pale skin.I have full curving blood-red lips, that hide my daggered pointed fangs, shocking against my skin and long, black nails.

I had dressed myself in my usual attire of a black fish-net polo shirt under a black short tank, showing my stomach, a black leather skirt, black fish-net leggings and black combat boots.In other words, I'm a 5000 year old goth vampire.Welcome to my world_._


	2. A stange Vampire

Hiya! Just to tell you is that Raven's power is to control all the elements! Thanx!

The Diaries of a 5000 year old goth vampire.

Raven POV:

As I entered the door to my house, I smelt something.My nose twitched in disgust.I had smelt another coven of vampires in Forks, quite hidden within the woods actually.There were about 7 of them, I guessed.I whispered, "Wind," real softly, knowing I was summoning them.The wind rushed to do my bidding.It swirled around me in mistly trendils, hiding me.Grinning, I stepped into the woods, not knowing my dead life would change forever…

Edward POV:

I stumbled along the woods, mourning her.5000 years had passed and all I could think about was _her._ Her scent, the way she blushed and how her heart pounded every time I touched her, how beautiful she was, stabbed me deeply.Suddenly I smelt something.

Bella.

It smelt like Bella.A mixture of freesia and lavender.

I shook my head. "No," I murmered, "Bella's dead.She died after I left her."

I winced as my thoughts drifted back to the day I left.I would never forget the look in her eyes.I had paid dearly for ever leaving her.

Alice and Esme had never forgiven me.Jasper never spoke to me, intent only on comforting Alice.Emment…well, he was upset at first, but like Rosalie, forgave me.Carlise, forgave me too, but was greatly saddened.Rosalie didn't care.

Now, smelling her once more, even so faintly, made my senses go into a frenzy.I was convinced I wasn't imagining her…but yet?After all, no one found my Bella's body, so could another vampire have…?

I smelt it again, getting closer this time.I still could not detect any thoughts from it.I think it's time I started to consider…no…I think I'm going hunting…

Raven POV:

I saw a vampire huddled in the woods.He was beautiful…even for a vampire.Bronze hair that flopped into his eyes, eyes a beautiful topaz, pulling me in…he seemed so familiar…but how?Urrgh, I wish I could remember! I had not a single thought from human memory, only pain and waking up in a tiny house in the woods, a glimpse of a wild, feirce red-haired female vampire…

The vampire in the woods seemed to smell me.Strange.When I summoned wind to hide me, no one or no thing could ever smell or see me.So how could he…? I brushed the thought away.Of course he couldn't smell me! I was overeacting, of course.I turned my thoughts and attention back to the vampire.He seemed to be in an external conflict within himself.

I watched him, he still seemed very familiar…at one point he call out, "Bella," who was Bella? I was Raven, not this 'Bella' charater.Then he ran so fast I barely caught the movement.I smirked.He would be a very intersting vampire I was sure…


	3. Bella? Edward?

**Hi, i am not gonna post anything for about two weeks cause' i'm in India and their's no internet connection there so hereis a bonus chapter!Enjoy!**

The Diaries of a 5000 year old goth vampire.

Raven POV:

I looked around nervously. "Why am I here? Whatever possesed me to do this? What am I talking to myself inside my head?" I screamed inwardly.

I was standing in the parking lot of ForksHigh.Yes people, I, Raven Peirce, bloody thirsty vampire, am in a school full of humans.I was dressed in tight black jeans, a simple black Greenday T-shirt, my red-and-black hair in it's usual, dismissive style, black sneakers, a black, silver studded choker and a black bagpack swung over my shouder.I was standing against my black Ferrari, watching the students go by, wondering where to go.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on my shoulder.I whirled around, violet eyes flashing.It was only a boy.He was say, 16, maybe? He was tall, with brown hair that fell to his shoulders, wide brown eyes, a lean build, and dressed in a red Yankees T-shirt, blue jeans, and white-and-green sneakers."Yes?" I asked, putting on an innocent, human girl act.He smiled and I winced inwardly.

"Um…hi, my name's Roger Damarks, nice to meet you…?" he began. "Raven Peirce," I said smiling sweetly.He blushed. "Uh, yeah, Raven, I was wondering if you would like any help finding your way around?" he said timidly. "Uh-huh.I would love to," I said, smiling.He would dissapear soon anyway.I grinned as he shyly led the way.

Edward POV:

Lunch.My favourite meal of the day. Not. Today had passed quickly and boringly too.

_Hey Edward! _Alice thought to me

_What, are you talking to me again? _I asked

_Nope.But I wanted to tell you about the new girl_ Alice

_So? What's so important that could make you speak to me again?_ Me

_Well, you see, she's a vampire, and I can't see her in my visions!_ Alice

_I guess a vampire here is unusual, but maybe she's immune to our powers? It could be her power, you know.What colour are her eyes anyway? _Me

_Her eyes are violet, strange huh? Anyway, I don't think so, but whatever_ Alice

_Hm.I see what I can do.Bye now.I need time to think_ Me

_Okay.Bye_ Alice

I looked around and saw her.She was tall, slender, with straight black hair, streaked in crimson and cropped short.A few crimson flicks fell past her shoulders.She had strange, yet strangly beautiful, violet eyes, blood-coloured full lips, milk pale skin, and dressed like a goth, which I assumed she was.The unmistakable smell of freesia and lavender came off her marble skin.The thought flashed quickly through my head. _Bella_.

Raven POV:

I hate High School.It's boring.I'm a VAMPIRE not some funny little HUMAN! I sat at a table in lunch with Roger, three girls called Ginny, Jenny and Joey, all blond, blue-eyed and identical triplets, and two guys, Daniel and Josh, Daniel a short, chubby boy with pale brown hair and brown eyes, Josh a tall boy with tanned skin and black hair and eyes.I got only a coke and sipped restlessly.

I could smell vampires, the same smell from yesterday.I looked around and caught one staring at me.He was tall, pale, with topaz eyes and bronze eyes.I gasped.A thought flashed through my head, swiftly. _Edward_.


	4. Realizations and Memories

Hi again! Sorry about the delay, India had no PCCW so I couldn't post it. Sob Anyway, here, I left you with Raven suddenly remembering Edward's name and vice versa.Now Raven and Edward have to untangle the web that is their somehow connected past.Who is Raven? Why does she smell like Bella, who was killed by a bear in the woods after Edward left in New Moon? Why does she smell at all? What is this strange connetion she has with Edward? Hehe, read on, eager readers, read on! And review like the wind!

The Diaries of a 5000 year old goth vampire.

Raven POV:

_And a single thought flashed through my head.Edward._

Pain flared white hot and burning, lacing up my arms, legs, chest, back, neck, face, all connecting to my brain.I kneeled over, screaming.Fire obscured my vision, pain like white hot daggers peirced my flesh, blood trickled down my mouth and red tears fell from my closed eyes. "Edward! Edward!" I screamed, only dimly aware it was him I was calling.

Then in the midst of the pain, memories came to me.It was the bronze-haired vampire holding a human girl with mahagony hair and brown eyes in his lap, looking at her with a love so pure, it seemed nothing else but her mattered in his eyes, and the girl looked at him the same way.The same vampire kissing the brown haired girl, their eyes closed, his fingers cupping her face, hers entangled in his hair, burning a forbidden love more powerful than anything.And of the bronze haired vampire, unshed tears in his eyes, sorrow etached on his face, standing away as the girl reached for him, tears running down her face, screaming out into the forest and at her past lover, "Edward, Edward!"

Edward POV:

_And then a single thought flashed through my head.Bella._

Bella.Why did this _girl_ stir up my 5000 year old grief of Bella? She was nothing.But then looks can be deciving…I had, no still, loved Bella with my entire being.After she died, Carlise burnt my passports to stop me from killing myself by handing myself over to the Volturi.It took me 5000 years to get my emotions in check.And I was not goin- What?

The vampire girl, Raven I think, had collasped on to her knees and was screaming.Blood was dripping down her mouth's corners and red tears were falling from her eyes.She seemed to be in intense pain.My mind went blank.The girl was calling my name, no screaming it._Just like the way Bella screamed it when I left her! _The vampire girl was screaming it while scarlet tears ran down her face and blood splurted from her full lips.Her full, beautiful, kissable lips.

And then I snapped.I did not care what happened to me or anyone else for that matter.The only thing that did matter was my Bella.The only one who looked the same like Bella.The only one whose mind I could not read.The only one who Alice could not see.The only one whose blood sang but for Bella.Raven.And she was in pain.

I sprang up and leaped to her.I scooped her, still screaming and crying, up into my arms, ignoring my family cries in my head, and inhaled her glorious scent.I had missed it so much.And then I ran.I ran faster than I ever had before, relishing her familiar body shape in my arms, to the direction of my house, Carslie and Esme, intent on protecting Raven.

Raven POV:

I awoke on a warm lather couch.I sat up, wary of where I was.The room was beautiful, but reeked of vampires and a stange smell.Blood of some kind.Then the memory of yesterday hit me in full force.

The name, the unbearable pain, the blood, the tears, and the memories.I did not know the girl or her name nor did I know her vampire lover, but I knew his name.Edward.It seemed so familiar on my tongue, like I had been saying it all my human life.Like a half forgotten memory.I do not know how long I sat there, pondering this 'Edward', the human girl, and the events from yesterday, but I was broken out of my thoughts in what I considered a second.

Someone was entering the room I was in.Bright yellow light poured in, striking against the mid-dark I was in.A vampric smelling figure with caramel coloured hair, kind, loving gold eyes and a rounded motherly body sat down near me.

"Hello, dear.My name's Esme.What's yours?" she murmered, stroking my forehead. "Raven," I whispered back, ignoring my senses screaming at me to run.Something told me I could trust this vampire woman and I belived it.Esme smiled. "Well, Raven dear, how are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine, thank you.Where am I?" I replied politely.Esme beamed.

"Such good manners, rather like Bella," she said, "You actually do look like her…oh yes, you're at the Cullen house.You're in the spare room, sweetheart.The poor darling brought you here, running at full vampire speed really.He was basicly begging Carslie, my husband and 'adoptive' son, to fix you.Had to get everyone to calm him down, even Rose and Alice! I say it's the first time they had ever even spoken to Edward-" "Edward?" I asked my voice strained. Esme looked confused. "Yes, Edward.He brought you here in a state of panic.You were screaming his name in you pained state, in his arms, he said anyway.You were looking like you were even more dead than a vampire!" she said.

I groaned and flopped down onto the bed.Great.This 'Edward' was following me everywhere! In my memories, in my life-arrgh! Esme smiled kindly at me. "Okay, dear, I'll leave you.Expect Carslie, my husband, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward's brothers and sisters, later.Okay? Goodbye," she said cheerfully, walking out.

I wondered why Edward had even tried to help me.It was all too confusing.I wondered briefly why I could cry and sleep and bleed, but pushed it aside.The door opened as I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered before I slept was an ice-cold finger tracing the outline of my lips and a flash of bronze hair._Edward?_

Edward POV:

I carried her, screaming like a banshee, to our house.Panic had overwhelmed me and I could only focus on saving Raven.Suddenly, I felt Raven go limp in my arms, her screams stopped, and I howled.Pain and anguish that wasn't mine covered my tone. "Please, please,_ please_, don't die! I aready lost Bella once and I will not lose you too!" I screamed and ran, faster, faster until the trees vanished completely and in its place was a green-black smudge, whirling past me, wind whipping our hair together, bronze gold and raven black.I barely noticed in the light, her hair was a deep, beautiful mahagony, like Bella's.

Finally after what seemed a century, but was only a few seconds, we burst through the Cullen's front door. "Carslie! Esme!" I howled, unshed tears in my eyes.Carslie and Esme appeared in front of me, both looking worried and alert.When they saw Raven in my arms, they were stunned. "Please, please, PLEASE, save her! Please!" I screamed.They quickly regained their senses. "Shh, shh, son, calm down… who is she? She can't be Bella," Carslie said soothingly. "Raven, Raven! She's Raven! Please, please, please save her! Don't let her die! Don't let her die like my Bella did!" I howled.Esme put a hand on my heaving shoulder as I sobbed dry, invisable sobs.

The door opened and my family came in.Alice was bouncing in exciment, Rosalie sulking, Emment grinning and Jasper's face unemotional.They all stopped dead when they saw me in my state, Raven in my arms. "Children, Esme, please calm Edward.He is in a state of shock and panic, while I take care of Ms. Raven," Carslie said, gently prying Raven from my arms.My family wispered words of comfort in both mind and words and Jasper tried to sooth me with his power.I watched as Raven was carried away from me in Carslie's arms, unmoving and silent. And I knew as I watched her go that I was in love with this girl I knew nothing about.


	5. Fainting And More Memories

**Hello! I just wanted to tell you that I would not be posting anymore chapters unless I could get more five reviews! Sorry about that, but I might just be the only way to make people review! So review like the wind!**

The Diaries of a 5000 year old goth vampire.

Raven POV:

I woke up as warm sunshine flared on my eyes and the light, cold weight of a small vampire sitting on my stomach.Correction._Bouncing_ on my stomach.I groaned. "Hello!" said a high, loud, cheerful musical voice.I just covered my head with a fluffy black covered pillow in response. "My name is Alice Cullen and you're gonna sit up in 9.7 seconds exactly," she said, bouncing up and down. "Arrgh!" I cried and tossed a pillow at her.She dodged it easily. "7, 6, 5…" she chanted. I groaned and sat up just as she finished '0'. "See, I told you you would sit up!" she cried, clapping excitedly.

Alice was a short, pixie like vampire with gold eyes and short black hair sticking out in all angles.I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed.Alice had gotten off me and was clapping delightedly by the door.I shook my head and clutched my head.Suddenly, Alice stopped clapping.She clutched my wrist and brought it to her face. "Raven, what is this?" she asked carefully.I looked at where she was pointing to.A single crestcent white moon scar was on my wrist.I gasped at what happened next.

A memory came to me, in a sudden and very brief brust of firey pain that made me cry out. The memory was of a girl with long magahagony hair who was crouched over, her head bleeding heavily, ribs broken, brusies covering every inch of her body and her feet in frornt of her, one twisted to an unnatural angel.She was unconsious.A vampire stood over her, eyes a dark, thirsty black, covered in lust.I was watching in slow motion as he lunged, but the bronze haired vampire appeared out of nowhere and knocked him into a wall, but not before the vampire bit her wrist.Blood poured out and Edward howled.More vampires came and I reconised Alice in their midst. "Edward, Alice!" I screamed in my memory, not knowing I was screaming it out loud as well.

Alice POV:

I did not understand.I was looking at the crestcent moon scar on her wrist.It was identical to the one Bella had.It could have been where her creator bit her but I had already seen one on her shoulder. "Raven, what is this?" I asked slowly and carefully.A look of confusion passed on her face as if she was seeing this for the first time.The she cried out as pain lashed acoss her features for a brief 4 seconds.Four seconds were enough.I clutched her and shook her shoulders, screaming her name.

Edward appeared in the doorway, his face a mixture of anger and pain and concern.He stepped to her and fell on his knees, clutching her elbows. "Raven, Raven, _RAVEN!_" he screamed, pain evedient in his voice as his eyes pleaded with her closed ones to wake up and be alright.Red tears were streaming down her face and the suddenly she started screaming our names. "Edward, Alice!" she howled.

I thought Edward would die again right there.His face was in so much pain and his eyes…his eyes I couldn't even begin to explain.Then Raven opened her tearful eyes and clutched Edward's hand in one hand and my hand hand in her other.Edward looked so relived, yet seemed to pe restraining himself for some reason.

"Alice! Edward! The girl! The girl! Oh, help the girl!" she screeched.I realised her eyes were glazed over, a duller, whitish violet.She was lost in some memory where we were present.The girl? Who was this girl? I was jolted back to reality by Edward, cooing softly to her. "Raven, Raven, it's okay, we're here, it's okay," he cooed, but I could see the pain in his eyes.Raven's sobs quietened and she fell limp and breathing softly into Edward's lap.He gently stroked her hair and I got up quietly, feeling as if I was intruding on something private.

The last thing I saw before I closed the door was him gently kissing the top of her head.He must really care for her, I thought as I left to find Jasper.

**Sorry, the chapter is short, but i will make it up to you! First review like the wind!**


	6. Bella Swan?

**Well, here's a chapter even of I didn't get my reviews. Glares at all.Read and Review! Thanks to the people who did review.**

The Diaries of a 5000 year old Goth Vampire

Raven POV:

I woke up hazily and my head pounded worse than the first time I woke.I groaned and turned over, bumping into something cold and hard.My head shot up and I instantly regretted it. Now it hurt like hell.I groaned again and rubbed my neck. "Shh, don't overwhelm yourself, Raven," said a soft, musical voice like velvet.I glanced up, not as fast as before, but still quite quick. "Edward?" I asked, shocked.He smiled at me, but I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey there, l-Raven," he said, quickly correcting himself.I frowned and sat up.It was dark but I could see perfectly, and I would have blushed if I could.I had been lying on his lap, one hand intwined in his bronze hair and one hand curled on his chest.Then I had my little 'Memory Attack'.I remembered everything in detail.Her pain and agony as the vampire bit her, Edward as he drained the venom from her body, everything! I gasped and kneeled over.Edward anxiously gripped my shoulders. "Raven, Raven, Raven!" he cried out in a strange agony.I clutched at him.

"Edward," I moaned, clearly in pain, "Who was she? The girl with mahagony hair? Who was the vampire that bit her? Tell me!" He was shocked, stunned even. "H-how do y-you know th-that?" he stuttered. "I saw it in my memories!" I screeched.The memories were overwhelming me in grief and pain.I saw her whole life played out before my eyes.A woman, her mother, Renee?A man Phil, and her father, Charlie? And Edward glaring at her.A meadow, so beautiful, and a family.A blond vampire, male and handsome, smiling slightly, a female vampire with black hair, Alice, bouncing around happily, a blond vampire, female and vain, scowling heavily, a big, burly vampire male, looking with a savage kind of glee, a handsome, movie star look a like vampire male, and Esme, kind and loving.The Cullens.

I screamed as the girl's memories pained her.The most vivid and painful of all was her reaching out into the thin air where her past lover had stood.I screamed with her, not knowing how, feeling her anguish, her sense of betrayal.How could he? I was dimly aware of Edward, the real solid one, not the dream-like memory Edward, calling his family and my name in tones of fear and sorrow and worry.I felt hands on me that was not Edward, gently prying me away.I snapped out of my memory as darkness drew on.

I was in a study, lying on a table.I sat up, wearily.Why was I passing out so much? That made, one, two three times? Then I noticed the wind, whose name was actually Whispara, whispering to me softly.I concentrated on her voice. "_You are not alone,_" she chimed. I sat up bolt.Whispara was never wrong.Sure enough as I glanced around I saw a family of vampires huddled around me.I growled and bared my teeth.My hands tingled and felt heated.Wind howled and blasted around the room.How dare they stare at me? Then I saw Alice and Edward in the crowd and my anger drained to be replaced by a soft, growing fear and pain. "Edward," I whispered, "Who was she?" They all but Alice and Edward looked confused.

One of the males, a tall lean boy with scars all over and honey blond hair, seemed to be having a silent conversation with Edward._Jasper_.The name struck me from nowhere. "Jasper?" I blurted out, confused.The male stiffened. "What did you say?" he asked softly and stiffly.I was shocked.Why had I said that.I felt calming waves pulsing through my body and I felt relaxed, calm, cool, collected.Then names hit me in full force. "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emment, and Edward," I said, surprised.The words rolled off my tongue like honey.I had no idea what they ment or how I knew them.Their jaws dropped. "Holy pink fairies! How do yyou know our names?" one of them, big and burly male cried out.So those words were their names.I see. "I don't know," I said honestly.He just shook his head.

I turned back to Edward. "Who was she, Edward? Why did you leave her?" I demanded in a soft voice.The wind swirled around me, casting my hair back, fire tingled in my hands, the woodsy scent filled my nose and the water in the air churned nervously.They were frightened for me, for some reason. "And why are you scaring Whispara, the wind, Faer, the fire, Eeaza, the eath and Wavmera, the water?" I added softly.Their jaws dropped lower. "The…wind…the earth?" said one. "The…fire…the water?" said another.I tapped my foot impatiently. "Yes, the elements.They do have names you know.Whispara, Faer, Eeaza, and Wavmera.Why are you scaring them?" I said, rolling my eyes, "And answer me Edward." Edward looked pained.

"Later," he said, pained.I was about to argue but a movie star like vampire cut me off. "Edward, why don't we, and the others talk in the other room?" he asked sternly.They nodded and walked off. "Stay there," piped a worried Alice.I nodded glumly.I toyed with the elements for a while.I was in the middle of making a small part of Faer do filps in the air when the door opened so suddenly I lost my concentration.Faer flared in my palm and attacked the carpet.Screams sounded. "NO, FAER!" I screamed, pointing my palm to it.Faer stopped and leaped into my palm. She dissolved back into me and began tingling again.I pointed Wavmera to the scorched mess that was the carpet. "Can you fix that?" I asked. "Umm, no?" said one of the vampires in the doorway.But Wavmera nodded and dived into it.Fibers streaked together and stiched itself back.Wavemera danced before me.She was in her water form and looked like I was talking to thin air.I thanked her and she went back to swirling in the air.

I turned my attention to the vampire Cullens standing amazed in the doorway. "Yes?" I asked politely.They nodded blankly and I chuckled softly. "Well, who is she?" I pressed gently.That brought them back to reality. Edward stepped forward. "The girl was Bella Swan.She was my lover.Until-," he began but I cut him off. "Until you left her!" I snapped angrily.He winced. "No, Raven-," he started. "Don't you, no, Raven, me! I know her whole life for some reason! I know you left her broken and torn that night! I know what happened with that vampire!" I screamed, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "Why? Why did you do it? She loved you so much!" I screamed, weeping red tears now, "Why!?" And then I collasped into a heap, crying and sobbing for this 'Bella''s pain.Her hurt.Her loss.

I felt arms around me, comforting me.I snuggled into Edward's chest clutching at his shirt and sobbing heavily. He rubbed my back and murmered words of soothing comfort.Finally, I looked up at him.He grazed at me with hurt, sorrow, pain, and something deeper, something more…ancient…more _loving_ than anything before.The kind he grazed at Bella with. "Wha-?" I began confused but trailed away.He looked into my eyes and my dead heart pounded.It was as if there was nothing else but us in this world.

"Raven.I love you and I think-no, I _know_ that you are actually Bella but have somehow forgotten," he said, his eyes holding nothing but truth and love, bright and plain in them.

**I know, i know, this chapter kindda sucked, but i only had so much time! Sorry! I promise next chapter will be a bit better! Sorry! REVIEW!**


	7. This Wrong Made Right

**In the previous chaps I spelt Carlise wrong.It was not supposed to be Carslie, but Carlise.Thanx.**

The Diaries of a 5000 year old Goth Vampire

Raven POV:

_"Raven.I love you and I think-no, I know that you are Bella but have somehow forgotten," he said, his eyes holding nothing but truth and love bright and plain in them._

There was shocked silence all around.I was in a blur of memories and words._I love you.I know you are Bella._Those words rang in my head and Edward's face when he said those words.I was strangly disconnected from myself, I could feel his arms on my shoulders and hear Carlise saying something and sounding really shocked, yet I couldn't hear or fell anything.I shook my head and felt my hair gently brushing my slender neck where I had been bitten.

"Raven," Edward whispered softly into my ear.I looked up at him and saw sorrow and pain in his eyes.Raising my hand I touched his cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked, my heart thudding loudly, even if I knew it would never thud again.In my head it was still alive, still beating.He looked away.I turned his face to me. "What is it?" I asked again.He shook his head. "You don't belive me," he stated painfully.I could not deny it and I showed on my face.He looked away again. "I'm sorry, Edward.But I'm really not your Bella.Trust me," I said quietly.He nodded slowly and painfully.He got up and left, leaving me lying on the the floor, with his family.I could tell that they were shocked and hurt of my denial and his confession.I could hear them leaving too.All but three.

I felt arms around me and quiet stroking of my hair.I looked up.There was Esme, wrapping her arms around me, and Alice hugging my waist, and surprisingly, Rosalie, stroking my hair.I felt my eyes tear up.They cared for me so much.I cried and cried into the night, with the Cullen females comforting me.I cried because of their love, their care.I cried because of Bella.I cried because of Edward.I cried because I knew he was right.He was right.I was Bella and I always had been.How I had longed for my past to be known and I did know.And wished I never had.I could feel betrayal so clearly now, because I knew the girl he had hurt so much was in fact me.And I cried most of all, was for the fact that I knew that I still, and always had and will, loved him.I didn't even see Emmett peek in and leave equally quickly.

Edward POV:

She.Doesn't.Belive.Me. I was heartbroken.My heart felt like it had been mashed, pulperized and smashed with a hammer.Just then the door burst open and a furious Emmett stormed in. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RAVEN?!" He whisper-screamed. "What?!" I cried. "DON'T GIMME THAT LOAD OF CRAP! YOU SHOULD SEE HER! CRYING TO NO END, ROSE AND THE GIRLS COMFORTING HER, REPEATING YOUR GOD DAMNED NAME OVER AND OVER!" He whisper-screamed, jabbing an accusing finger in my direction.I was shocked. Raven…repeating MY name? But…she didn't belive me!? She didn't care!? I got up, ignoring the livid, glaring Emmett and strode out my room, intent on correcting my wrong and making it right.

For _my _Bella.For _my_ Raven.

**Chapter is short, i know but i wanted to make Edward to Bella himself in another chap or this would be VERY long.Sorry bout that.**


	8. Delays and Apologys

I am really sad to say that my stories are on hold until I can get a hold of my life.I am flunking math, my sister's a devil, I have no internet at home, I think I'm going insane, my parents are threating to take me out of this school, I need ta' remember all my Eng, Science, Hum, Art and all that homework and I feel way way down.I am so, so very, very sorry.

I will continue writing as soon as possible.For my Percy Jackson story there is gonna be fluff to make up for this delay and for Twilight, I am still choosing as my Muse as taken a vacation.And I have a looong Power Point to do on Paper for Science.I am so sorry.Support is very much needed.I really would like comfort or something for some EVIL friends (cough cough, Anoushka, cough cough!!)

Thank you so much and I am sorry.

Yours Forever,

Edward's Personal Stalker ( BlackHeartedGal is my previous name!)


End file.
